Protecting Her
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Everything was suddenly in slow motion and all Gray could think about is that he couldn't let her get hurt. He had to protect her; no matter the cost. (Grand Magic Games) (Gray's sacrifice) (For Gruvia Week) (day 1: favorite gruvia moment) (Angst/Romance)


**Hello, dearest readers!**

**Well, here I am once again participating in Gruvia Week. I gotta tell you, I spent weeks debating with myself about whether I'd write the prompts of not.**

**In the end, I realized there was never a question.**

**Thus I bring you day 1: favorite gruvia moment. This was the toughest of all because, how could I possibly choose just one single moment?**

**After much consideration, I chose the following scene which I have rewatched over 20 times.**

**While it isn't the happiest moment, Gray's death showed us how much he cares for Juvia. His sacrifice; selfless and selfish at the same time; marked the moment I knew I loved Gruvia without a shadow of a doubt.**

**Happy crying!**

* * *

"Juvia…" Gray said her same, still relieved that he'd made it in time to save her. "I have to tell you something."

Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up, facing him. There was hope and love in those midnight blue orbs he couldn't help staring into and he suddenly felt nervous.

What had he been about to say? Had he even planned on saying something?

The words had come out before he could stop himself and he wasn't even sure what they meant.

Until he looked back at Lyon, who was trying to hold off five dragons at the same time. Watching his rival struggle against the enemy reminded him that this wasn't just another mission.

No, it was a dangerous war and there was the possibility that they wouldn't come out alive from this. Even if Gray hated thinking about death and losing people, he knew it was a real possibility.

The thought of losing her; of losing Juvia; stung more for some reason. It hurt him more than the others thus he knew this was important.

Remembering his conversation with Erza on the second day, he made up his mind. Even if he did not yet know exactly how he felt about her, he had to tell her something.

"Gray? Are you okay?" Juvia became worried after he was silent for a while.

"Yes, I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "I just…I have to tell you…"

Time was up. Suddenly Lyon was screaming her name and Gray saw the laser beam heading in her direction.

He panicked. Everything was suddenly in slow motion and all he could think about is that he couldn't let her get hurt. He had to protect her; no matter the cost.

Pushing Juvia out of harm's way seemed like a decent solution; though he didn't put much thought into it. He ignored the consequences and focused solely on keeping her safe.

She stared at him, confused after he had pushed her towards the ground, and her eyes widened once she watched the bean pierce his chest.

Gray tried to give her a reassuring look, but all he managed was a pained one. He gasped and coughed up blood, but didn't worry so much.

Remembering that Wendy was nearby, he thought that he would be fine. She would heal him and everything would be alright.

However, once more beans pierced his body in multiple places, he realized the gravity of the situation.

There would be no coming back from this, because he would be dead.

_No. This couldn't happen. _He couldn't go when there was so much that he wanted to do with his life. Looking back towards the beautiful woman staring at him with so much pain and sorrow, his heart broke.

How would Juvia cope if he died? Would she ever be alright? She loved him so much; as she had made clear on multiple occasions, and that kind of love wouldn't go away so easily.

That kind of heartbreak wouldn't be healed so easily either.

"I'm…sorry." Gray managed to let out before his body fell backwards and everything began to disappear.

He kept looking at her once she rushed to his side, because she was beautiful and; if he had known before that tonight would be his last night; he would've wanted her face to be the last thing he'd ever see.

Juvia, the person who loved him most and whose presence he was thankful for. She always told everyone how he had saved her by chasing away the rain, but she had saved him too.

"Thank you." She was holding him now, tears streaming down her face and onto his chest as she pleaded for him to stay.

She had been the one to always remind him of everything he had to live for and had replaced some of his worst memories with happier ones. She had made him happier, even if he hadn't noticed before.

She had reminded him of everything he had to live for and had replaced some of his worst memories with happier ones. She had made him happier, even if he hadn't noticed before.

Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. He would never forget her and he hoped she wouldn't forget him either.

As Gray drew in his last breaths, Juvia's presence was as intense and warm as the sun, guiding him towards the unknown.

_Not such a bad way to go; _he thought; and a smile came upon his face just before he was gone.

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**I have written this scene at least 5 times before, but it's amazing how each one portrays a different view. I specifically loved this one because of the ending.**

**Now I wonder, what is YOUR favorite Gruvia moment? **

**I'll see you tomorrow for more angst, more love and a few of surprises. ;)**


End file.
